Klaine: Un verano con mi ex
by SingingInTheMoon
Summary: Rachel invita a sus antiguos compañeros a pasar el verano en su casa. Kurt y Blaine están separados, pero ¿Que pasará cuando con el pasar de los días, los sentimientos vuelvan a renacer?
1. El reencuentro

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que todos se habían graduado de la secundaria McKinley, y ya habían comenzado a vivir el principio de lo que iban a ser sus exitosas vidas.

Una de ellos, Rachel Berry, tubo un buen comienzo, ya había participado en varias obras de Brodway. No grandes papeles, por su puesto, pero ese era solo su comienzo. Actualmente vivía en una casa enorme con su prometido Finn.

Un día, hablando sobre lo mucho que extrañaban a sus compañeros de secundaria, decidieron invitarlos a pasar casi todo el verano en su casa.

P.O.V. Blaine:

Desde que me gradué de McKinley, empecé mi vida universitaria en la Universidad Royal Welsh de Música & Drama, a la misma que va Finn. Al principio pensé que mi vida era perfecta, iba a la universidad, tenía amigos en la universidad, solía ir a grandes fiestas, tenía un novio...

Pero luego eso último cambió, de un día para el otro, sin ninguna explicación, Kurt terminó conmigo. Intenté llamarlo por 2 meses, todos los días, pero el se negaba a contestarme. ¿Conoció a otro chico? ¿Ya no me quiere? ¿Se dio cuenta de que soy muy poca cosas para alguien tan perfecto? Todas esas preguntas aún rondan constantemente por mi cabeza...

Y ahora aquí estamos, mañana es el gran día, el día en el que voy a volver a ver a mis antiguos compañeros, y a él. A la mañana siguiente partiría a la casa de Rachel, a pasar el verano.

La idea de volver a ver a todos me alegraba, ya quería ver de nuevo a todos, especialmente a Quinn, ella se había transformado en una de mis mejores amigas.

Me intrigaba como reaccionaría Kurt al verme, ¿se incomodaría, o haría como si nada hubiese pasado?

Tampoco sabía como se supone que yo debería reaccionar. ¿Debería solo ir y abrazarlo, o con un frío ''hola'' bastaría?

Con el tiempo aprendí a vivir con la idea de continuar mi vida sin el que pensé que sería mi amor eterno, pero a final de cuentas, solo quiero ver a Kurt feliz , su sonrisa es hermosa.

Pensando en todo lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente me quedé profundamente dormido.

*A la mañana siguiente*

El despertador empezó a sonar y me levanté rápidamente, me duché, me vestí, y, agarrando mis maletas salí por la puerta camino hacia el autobús que me llevaría hasta la casa de Rachel. Dormí todo el camino hasta que el conductor me despertó cuando llegamos. Me bajé rápidamente del autobús, tomé mis maletas y corrí hacia la casa de Rachel. La gran puerta que daba a un hermoso parque estaba abierta, y ahí pude ver a mis amigos, todos conversando entre sí junto al pórtico de la enorme casa.

-Blainy!.- Gritó una voz conocida, y de pronto sentí que me abrazaban. Me di cuenta de que era Quinn.

-Q!, que bueno verte, te extrañé.- Le dije correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Lo mismo digo, extraño las noches de charlas y helado.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también.- Le respondí mientras veía que los demás se acercaban a saludarme. Allí estaban todos.

-Que bueno que pudiste venir, parece que somos todos menos Artie.- Dijo Rachel mientras me saludaba con un abrazo.

-Que le pasó a Artie?.- Pregunté.

-Lo contrataron para dirigir un cortometraje. Dijo que de verdad quería venir, pero que era un proyecto muy importante.- Rachel aún seguía ladeando la cabeza y moviendo sus manos al hablar, siempre pensé que era algo raro, pero adorable en ella.

-Hola Blaine.- Saludaron Finn y Puck, casi fríamente, mi relación con ellos no fue la mejor después de que terminó mi noviazgo con el hermanastro de Finn. A pesar de que voy a la misma universidad que el ex-quarterback, ya casi no hablamos.

Los saludos siguieron, estaba muy feliz de ver a todos de nuevo. De repente sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al ver que él se acercaba a mi. Kurt estaba viniendo hacia mi, pero no estaba solo, un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes venía con el, y lo estaba sosteniendo por la cintura. Fruncí el ceño.

-Hola Blaine.- Me saludó Kurt con algo parecido a un abrazo.

-Hola am-...Kurt.- Acabo de estar a punto de decirle ''amor''?. Kurt seguía tan hermoso como siempre, sus ojos brillantes de un color que aún no puedo descifrar, sus labios finos y su piel pálida. Luego desvié mi mirada hacia el chico que estaba junto a el y lo miré por largos segundos, se creó un ambiente incómodo.

-Oh, el es Brian...mi novio.- Explicó Kurt, mirando el suelo . Hubo un silencio largo e incómodo, donde nadie se atrevía a hablar. Yo todavía no había digerido la noticia...¿Kurt ya tenía novio? No hacían muchos meses que había terminado conmigo!

-Em...bueno, chicos, que les parece si les muestro a todos sus habitaciones?.- Habló Rachel rompiendo el silencio.

-Me parece perfecto.- Contestó Mercedes.- Vamos.- Dijo antes de jalarme del brazo en dirección a la puerta de la casa. Mientras caminaba le di una mirada furiosa a Brian, ni si quiera yo supe por que.

-Compórtate.- Me susurró Mercedes mientras entrábamos a la casa, yo solo la miré entre confundido y divertido.

Rachel nos mostró nuestras habitaciones, la casa era enorme, hasta hubo habitaciones de sobra, ya que algunas parejas insistían en dormir juntos, como Sam y Mercedes, Mike y Tina, Kurt y Brian... eso me hizo sentir algo de nostalgia, amaba dormir abrazando a Kurt, sobre todo en las noches de invierno.

Luego de eso estuvimos cada uno por su lado, ya que no había actividades planeadas para ese día. Yo me senté en uno de los bancos del enorme jardín delantero de la casa, a pensar. En eso veo que se me acercan Quinn, Santana y Brittany, y se sientan conmigo.

-Está todo bien?.- Me preguntó Quinn.

-Si, por que no habría de estarlo?.- Pregunté, pero creo que olvidé que no debía sonar irónico.

-Pues porque unicornio tiene un nuevo chico.- Comentó Brittany, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Yo solo la miré.- Blaine, tu solías ser un unicornio. Que pasó con tu metafórico cuerno mágico que te hacía especial?

-Les importaría dejarnos solos un momento?.- Les preguntó Quinn, notando lo incómodo que me estaba sintiendo.

-Claro.- Dijo Santana mientras se levantaba tomando el brazo de Britt y yéndose con ella. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Quinn me habló.

-Que sucede?.- Ella sonaba preocupada.

-Que? Nada, estoy bien.- Le respondí intentando sonar despreocupado.

-Blaine, somos mejores amigos, puedes confiar en mi, solo dime y quizá pueda ayudarte.

-Quinn, no me pasa nada, en serio, solo estoy cansado por el viaje, eso es todo.

-Es por Kurt?.- Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-No, por supuesto que no. El terminó conmigo hace meses, y está muy feliz con su novio, así que estoy feliz por el...no me pasa nada.- Agregué ante la mirada de Quinn.

-Está bien, si no quieres hablar sobre lo que te pasa ahora no importa.- Dijo levantándose de su lugar a mi lado.- Solo recuerda que si necesitas hablar con alguien allí estaré... no es bueno que seas tan cerrado con tus sentimientos, Blaine.- Dijo finalmente yéndose.

El resto del día no fue gran cosa, me la pasé bromeando con Sam y Tina hasta la madrugada. Mi habitación queda en el piso de arriba, y cuando todos volvíamos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir, escuché una conversación de Birttany y Santana. -''Osea que cejas está celoso y triste porque unicornio tiene un nuevo novio?''- Dijo la rubia con un dejo de tristeza. -''Así es''- le respondió Santana. -''Eso de verdad es triste, esos dos unicornios solían ser muy felices juntos''.- fue lo último que escuché antes de que entraran a la habitación que compartían.

Me metí en mi habitación y me acosté en la cama, me quedé pensando, sobre Kurt. Era verdad que si me molestó ver a Kurt con su novio, pero no estoy celoso, mientras el sea feliz yo también lo seré. Además ya superé a Kurt...o no?

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Klaine, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo :)

Y si me dejan un comentario con su opiñón sobre el capítulo o la idea de la historia me harían muy feliz.

Saludos! y tengan un día lleno de Klainebows ;)


	2. Juguemos a la botella

P.o.v. Blaine:

Al otro día me desperté cerca de las 11 am, era un día soleado. Me duché y bajé con los demás. Ya todos estaban al rededor de la mesa del comedor desayunando. Pude ver que Kurt estaba muy concentrado dándole pequeños besos en la cara a Brian, y un repentino mal humor se apoderó de mi por unos segundos.

-Buenos días bello durmiente.- Me saludó Quinn mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un beso en la mejilla y alcanzarme una tostada. Kurt dejó de besar a Brian para poder mirarme.

-Buenos días a todos, hace mucho que están levantados?.- Pregunté.

-No, no mucho.- Me respondió Tina, que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Mike.

-Y que haremos hoy, Rachel?.- Preguntó mi ex novio.

-No tenía nada especial planeado para hoy pero a Puck se le ocurrió que podríamos...

-...Hacer una fiesta en la noche!- Exclamó Puck terminando la oración.

-Eso suena bien.- Dijo Mercedes, al igual que todos.

-Genial, voy a ir a comprar alcohol ya que la aburrida de Berry no tiene nada en su casa.- Dijo Puck lanzándole una mirada entre resentida y divertida.

-Perdón por se una persona responsable.- Rió Rachel, sacándole la lengua de forma infantil a Puck.

-Vienes, Finn?.- Le preguntó el chico a su mejor amigo mientras agarraba las llaves del auto y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Claro Puckerman.- Le contestó Finn al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento para seguirlo.- Vienes Brian?

-Claro, adiós amor.- Se despidió de Kurt con un corto beso para después irse con los otros dos chicos a comprar bebidas. Brian le había caído muy bien a Finn desde que se conocieron.

-Y que hacemos hasta la noche?.- Preguntó Santana.

-Ahora podríamos jugar a la botella...- Propuso Rory mirando ''discretamente'' a Sugar, todos ya habíamos notado que el estaba enamorado de Sugar...menos ella.

-Buena idea. Berry, tienes una botella vacía?.- Le preguntó Mercedes a Rachel.

-Claro, ya traigo una.- Le respondió ella saliendo del comedor. Mientras tanto todos nos sentamos en el piso haciendo un círculo.

-Aquí esta.- Anunció Rachel mientras se acomodaba en el círculo y colocaba la botella en el medio. Sam giró la botella, y le toco a él besarse con Tina, así que se dieron un corto beso bajo la mirada supervisora de Mike, y cuando se separaron el asiático abrazó a su chica de forma protectora, el era muy celoso cuando se trataba de Tina. Luego, para suerte del pequeño irlandés, le tocó a Sugar con Rory, y se dieron un tierno beso.

-Aww.- Suspiraron Rachel y Mercedes al verlos. Cuando se separaron Rory tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara. Volvieron a girar la botella y el corazón me empezó a latir rápidamente...me había tocado a mi con Kurt...

Miré al oji-azul y el estaba mirándome con una mirada de no saber que hacer.

-Bueno, las reglas son las reglas, tienen que darse un beso.- Dijo Rory empujando a Kurt hacia mi al ver que ninguno de los dos nos movíamos, ya estoy empezando a recordar por que quiero tanto a ese irlandés. Kurt prácticamente se sentó al lado mio, nos miramos a los ojos por segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que por fin se inclinó hacia mi y me besó. Me sentí en el paraíso, hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba sus dulces labios. No, definitivamente aún no había superado a Kurt, si fuera así no me sentiría como un estúpido adolescente en su primera cita como en este momento. Después de unos segundos en los que me perdí en los labios de mi ex novio, mi mente volvió a la realidad y recordé que Brian podría volver en cualquier momentos y vernos, así que me separé un poco de Kurt, muy a mi pesar. Pero cuando me separé de el, el puso sus manos en mi cuello y volvió a besarme mas intensamente, me sorprendí mucho por eso, y todo lo que quería saber era que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kurt. Cuando nos empezó a faltar el aire nos separamos, todos nos miraban confundidos, Kurt volvió a su lugar en la otra punta del círculo, todos se miraban entre ellos tratando de averiguar si alguien sabía que rayos acababa de pasar. Yo aún tenía la respiración agitada.

-Em... seguimos el juego?.- Preguntó Kurt tratando de hacer como si todo siguiera normal. Mercedes giró la botella y seguimos con el juego, yo aún seguía confundido...que era lo que acababa de pasar? Por que Kurt me había besado así? No se suponía que Kurt ya tenía otro novio y eran felices juntos?

P.o.v. Kurt.

Cuando terminamos de jugar a la botella, aún era muy temprano como para iniciar la fiesta, así que cada uno fue a hacer algo diferente, Brittany y Santana reían entre besos en un rincón de la sala de estar, Rachel, Tina, Mike y Sugar jugaban a las cartas, y los demás hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Yo estaba pensando en que hacer hasta que Mercedes me tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarme hasta su habitación.

-Que pasa Cedes?.- Le pregunté sentándome en su cama mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-Que fue eso que pasó allá abajo Kurt?.- Me preguntó alterada.

-De que estás hablando?.- Sabía perfectamente que se refería a mi beso con Blaine, pero mientras mas tiempo evite el tema mejor.

-Kurt deja de hacerte el que no entiendes, soy tu mejor amiga, puedes contarme, no voy a decirle a Brian, mi fidelidad está primero contigo.

-No pasó nada, solo fue un beso.- Seguí evitando hablar sobre lo que realmente sucedió.

-Un beso? Kurt, en ese momento yo estaba preocupada de que empezaran a desvestirse ahí mismo, prácticamente te le tiraste encima a Blaine.

-Fue tan así?.- Pregunté algo alterado.

-Si Kurt, y todos lo vimos... que es lo que te pasa con Blaine? Ni si quiera tengo claro por que terminaron, cuando me contaste por teléfono aquella vez estabas llorando y la música de Adele estaba muy fuerte como para comprender lo que decías.

-Siéntate Cedes, voy a contarte lo que de verdad pasó ese día.- Le dije suspirando resignado, ella se sentó a mi lado.- El día que terminé con Blaine fue confuso, había conocido a Brian en la universidad hacía ya unos meses y realmente me agradaba y ese día me besó y me dijo que quería intentar algo conmigo, obviamente se habría olvidado del hecho de que tenía un novio esperándome. Ese beso que Brian me dio me hizo sentir especial, como hacía tiempo que no me sentía, así que esa tarde pensé bien las cosas, y comencé a pensar miles de cosas, cosas como que Blaine ya habría conocido a otro chico, pero no terminaba conmigo por pena, o que Sebastian habría logrado conquistarlo...- Mercedes me miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Lo sé Mercedes, fui realmente estúpido. El punto es que esa tarde llamé a Blaine y terminé con el, sin darle explicación alguna, y todo iba bien hasta que empecé a recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos, comencé a llorar, saque el helado de chocolate y mis cd's de Adele y comencé a maldecirme a mi mismo...ah, y luego te llamé.

-De verdad el beso de Brian te hizo sentir tan especial como te hacían sentir los besos de Blaine?.- Me preguntó Mercedes.

-No lo sabía, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Blaine, y simplemente no podía compararlo... hasta hoy.

-Y que fue exactamente lo que pasó allá abajo?

-Supongo que me emocioné y me dejé llevar por el beso, luego de tanto tiempo sin los besos de Blaine.

-Y ahora que puedes compararlos, quien te hace sentir único y amado?.- Me preguntó seriamente Mercedes, sabía a donde iba esa conversación.

-Si te soy sincero, yo mismo se que tal vez terminar con Blaine fue el error mas grande que cometí en mi vida hasta ahora, y quizá era más fácil seguir con mi vida y aceptarlo cuando Blaine estaba lejos, pero ahora estoy con Brian, y no quiero lastimarlo, es un buen chico.

-Se que Brian es un buen chico, pero deber pensar en tu propia felicidad, cariño, debes seguir a tu corazón.

-No hay lugar para que mi corazón opine en esto, lo hecho está hecho y ya no puedo volver atrás ni aunque Blaine también quisiera volver conmigo... ya tomé mi decisión hace tiempo, y cada vez que veo a Blaine sonreír estoy mas seguro de que tal vez mi decisión haya sido la incorrecta, pero no puedo corregir el pasado, Cedes, ya no puedo.

-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.- Me dijo mi amiga poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.- Bueno, que te parece si nos preparamos para la fiesta?.- Me preguntó al ver que comenzaba a entristecerme.

-Me parece bien.- Le respondí intentando sonar animado, pero creo que no lo logré...

**Holaa! Ya pueden dejar de preguntarse por que Kurt terminó con Blaine.**

**Gracias a Candy Criss por darme la idea del juego de la botella, de verdad no sabía que hacer en este capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me harían muy muy feliz si dejan un comentario :3**

**Saludos, tengan un día con muchas Llamas y anteojos de sol rosas.(?)**


	3. La Fiesta

Ya todos estaban en la sala de estar esperando mientras Puck y Finn terminaban de conectar los parlantes gigantes. Para ser una fiesta que había sido planeada en un día, no estaba nada mal. Había una bola de espejos colgada del techo en el medio del salón, muchas luces de colores y claro, mucho alcohol.

P.o.v. Blaine:

La música ya había empezado y yo estaba sentado en uno de los sofás con un vaso de tequila en la mano, esa sería una noche larga. Brian ya había vuelto, lo que significaba que tendría que verlo toda la noche bailando y tonteando con Kurt. Así que yo solo me dediqué a sentarme en aquel sofá, mirar al novio de Kurt con resentimiento y aceptar mi miseria de la mejor manera.

En eso vino Quinn a sentarse a mi lado.

-Veo que no la estás pasando muy bien, se puede saber por que?.- Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-Por que lo dices? Solo estoy aquí, bebiendo, no es lo que se supone que se hace en las fiestas?.- Le dije, obviamente estaba entre enojado y triste por tener que ver a Kurt bailando con su nuevo novio, pero no quería decírselo a Quinn, cuando era un problema que ninguno podía resolver.

-Blaine, te conozco demasiado como para notar cuando estás triste por algo y cuando no, pero ya que no quieres hablar de sentimientos voy a evitar el tema.- Explicó mirándome, como si hiciera un último intento para que le contara que me pasaba, hasta que vio que no cedí, así que continuó hablando.- Deberías intentar divertirte! Todos se están divirtiendo, mira a tu alrededor.

Lo hice, observé la sala y pude divisar a Brittany y a Santana bailando muy apegadas, a Mercedes y a Tina riendo sin parar mientras Sam se quedaba mirando a la primera con cara de bobo, a Mike haciendo sus increíbles pasos de baile en la pista, a Finn y a Rachel discutiendo por alguna razón, Puck ya iba por su novena copa de whisky, y pude ver que Rory estaba sentado en un sofá mas alejado con Sugar sobre sus piernas hablando de vanidades, y luego vi a Kurt, el castaño estaba bailando muy pegado a Brian mientras este lo manoseaba, ese fue el colmo.

-Necesito un vaso de vodka... no, mejor una botella.- Dije mientras intentaba levantarme, pero Quinn me lo impidió tomándome del brazo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, no quiero que termines ebrio hoy.- Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-No terminaré ebrio, solo es un inocente vaso de vodka para alivianar las penas.

-No puedes solo hablar de tus sentimientos en vez que querer ahogarlos en alcohol?.- Me preguntó exasperada.

-Quizá hable contigo sobre eso, pero no hoy, voy a hacerlo cuando ya no aguante estar callado.

-Eres imposible! Al menos me harías un favor hoy?.- Me preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, que favor?

-Puedes subir al escenario y cantar algo? Así te distraerás y no pensarás en tus problemas. Recuerdo que me habías dicho que cantar tiene ese efecto en ti.- Decía esperanzada.

-Está bien, iré a decirle a Puck que apague la música.- Dije mientras me levantaba e iba en busca de Puck, pude ver como Quinn sonreía.

Puck resultó estar demasiado ebrio como para hacer algo coherente, así que se lo pedí a Rachel y ella aceptó gustosa.

-Bueno chicos, esta bestia de rulos azabaches va a cantar algo!.- Anunció gritando Rachel, era obvio que ella también había bebido.

Todos dejaron de bailar para mirarme, así que tomé una de las guitarras que había en el escenario y comencé a cantar A Daydream Away de All Time Low. Durante toda la canción estuve mirando a Kurt, para de lo que decía la canción tenía que ver con mi situación. Yo no podía entrometerme entre Brian y Kurt, así que me conformaría con verlo ser feliz a distancia, el era mi sueño distante.

P.o.v. Kurt:

Por favor díganme que Blaine no está cantando esa canción mientras me mira con su cara de cachorrito. No, debe ser mi imaginación, el ya me superó, o no? Y ahora soy feliz con Brian, cierto?

Cuando Blaine terminó de cantar esa hermosa canción, ya eran las 3 en la madrugada, y aunque podíamos continuar la fiesta unas horas mas, decidimos irnos a dormir, ya que al otro día teníamos que levantarnos temprano para lo que sea Rachel tenía planeado hacer ese día.

Subí con Brian al dormitorio, el estaba muy cariñoso, debía ser efecto del alcohol. Cuando entramos a nuestra habitación el cerró la puerta atrás de el y se acercó a mi para comenzar a besar mi cuello y acariciar mi trasero, sabía a donde iba eso y no quería hacerlo, no ahora que mis sentimientos estaban confusos gracias a cierto apuesto joven de pelo rizado.

-No, Brian... detente.- Le dije con tranquilidad, pero el siguió.- Deja de hacer eso... no quiero, no hoy.- Dije tratando de alejarme de el pero me agarró de las muñecas, lastimándome, y siguió besándome.- Brian déjame ir!.- Pero el no hacía caso, seguramente tanto alcohol lo ensordeció. Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, así que saqué fuerzas, quien sabe de donde, y logré alejarme de el, cuando lo hice corrí hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Del otro lado de la puerta me quedé con la oreja pegada en esta hasta que no escuché mas ruidos, e intenté calmar mi respiración.

La pregunta ahora era: ¿Donde dormiría? No podía arriesgarme a que Brian lo intente de nuevo. Empecé a pasearme por afuera de las habitaciones, la mayoría de mis amigos compartían habitación con su pareja, así que no podía aparecerme.

Recordé que Sugar y Rory se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá de la sala de estar, y me dirigí directamente a la habitación del irlandés, y me desilusione al notar que estaba cerrada con llave, al igual que la de Sugar.

Suspiré, solo me quedaba una opción. Caminé hasta su habitación intentando parecer decidido y seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, aunque no fuese verdad, toqué su puerta y en unos segundos el me abrió y me miró confundido mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Kurt, que haces aquí?.- Me preguntó Blaine, me di cuenta de que el chico estaba durmiendo antes de que yo tocara su puerta.

-Este...Blaine, tu eres mi amigo...cierto?.- El asintió algo confundido, sin saber a donde iba esa conversación.- Y los amigos a veces necesitan ayuda de otros amigos...

-Que pasa Kurt?.- Me preguntó mirándome con esos ojos color avellana que hacen que cualquiera se derrita.

-Es que...Brian tomó demasiado y el... e-el no quiere dejarme dormir en la cama porque el e-está ocupando el espacio...así que me preguntaba si...pod-podrías dejarme dormir aquí esta noche.- No me gustaba mentir, pero no quería que nadie se entere de lo que de verdad había pasado.

-Em... claro, pasa.- Me dijo haciéndome entrar a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.- Haz de cuenta de que es tu habitación.- Le sonreí mientras me acomodaba con cuidado en la cama de dos plazas, el me devolvió la sonrisa mientras hacía lo mismo que yo.

-Buenas noches Kurt.

-Buenas noches Blaine.

Yo estaba acostado sobre mi lado izquierdo, mirando en esa dirección, y Blaine estaba igual, mirándome... Pude sentir como comenzaba a acercarse mas a mi de a poco, sonreí por lo bajo ante eso, fingí estar dormido y de a poco me acerqué a el también, hasta en punto donde mi espalda y su pecho se rozaban, el acariciaba mi pie con el suyo delicadamente. Esa fue la noche mas feliz que pasé en mucho tiempo...

**Holaa, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me gustó escribirlo. **

**Si dejan un comentario me harían muy muy feliz, sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo :3 **


	4. Peleas y Preguntas

P.O.V. Blaine:

Me desperté lentamente. No, no había sido un sueño, Kurt realmente estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Mi brazo estaba rodeando su cintura, y su mano estaba entrelazada con la mía. Hacia mucho tiempo que no me despertaba así, con Kurt a mi lado. Me quede unos segundos observándolo.

Kurt comenzó a moverse, giro hasta que su cara quedo frente a la mía y abrió los ojos lentamente. Pensé que se asustaría al despertar a mi lado, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-Blaine...- Suspiro mientras escondía su cabeza en mi cuello y se acurrucaba ahí.

Todo lo que quiero saber es que esta pasando en la cabeza de Kurt y por que hace cosas así, pero francamente, mientras lo tuviera en mis brazos, no me importaba mucho.

Mientras yo disfrutaba del calor de Kurt, se escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo, y de repente la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, era Rachel.

-Blaine, has visto a... Kurt.- La chica se quedo con la boca abierta al vernos.- Que esta pasando qui?- Grito.

-No es lo que parece.- Dije rápidamente.

-Que sucede?.- Pregunto Kurt mientras se sentaba en la cama y se tomaba unos segundos para estar del todo despierto.- Blaine!.- Exclamo al darse cuenta de que estábamos en la misma cama.

-Por que tanto griterío aquí?.- Pregunto Mercedes mientras entraba a la habitación, con Brian.

-Kurt, que significa esto?.- Exclamo furioso el novio de Kurt.

-Bebe, te juro que no es lo que parece.- Se apresuro a decir el oji-azul mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No te estuviste manoseando en una cama con ese hobbit, eh? Claro.- Brian me miraba con odio, parecía que estuviera intentando resistir el impulso de matarme.

-Que! Brian, te juro que nada paso! Sabes que te amo y no te lastimaría.- Kurt estaba llorando. Sus palabras eran como cuchillos para mi, parece que en verdad lo ama, y yo solo soy su ex novio el hobbit, por el que ya no siente nada. Brian salio de la habitación enojado, y Kurt lo siguió. Yo me quede con Rachel y Mercedes, que me miraban de forma reprobatoria.

-Puedes decirnos por que rayos Kurt estaba aqui?.- Me pregunto Mercedes.

-El vino en medio de la noche y me pidio si podia dormir aqui, y no podia dejarlo dormir en el pasillo, asi que lo deje, eso fue todo.- Rachel iba a decir algo, pero Mercedes la interrumpio antes.

-Vamos a creerte esta vez, pero por favor Blaine, no te entrometas en la relacion de mi blanquito y Brian, el es un buen chico y Kurt lo ama, te duela o no.

-A que te refieres con que ''me duela o no"?.- Pregunte.

-Solo no te entrometas en su relacion, esta bien?.- Dijo saliendo de la habitacion junto con Rachel.

P.O.V. Kurt:

Nunca me habia sentido tan mal conmigo mismo. Que se supone que estaba haciendo? Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Blaine, dandole falsas ilusiones. Y estaba engañando a Brian, se que ni siquiera habia besado a Blaine anoche, pero lo que hice se sintio como engañar, y se siente horrible.

Todo lo que queria era llorar y desahogarme. En eso apareció Mercedes y sentó a mi lado.

-Kurt, sabes que Brian te perdonara, después de todo no hiciste nada con Blaine anoche, cierto? Todo estará bien.- Dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-No es eso Mercedes.- Logre decir en medio del llanto.

-Que es entonces?.- Pregunto sin entender a lo que me refería.

-Me siento terrible, siento que me estoy engañando a mi mismo diciéndome que no sigo enamorado de Blaine, pero tampoco deje de amar a Brian, y es muy confuso estar en esta situación, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado... Eso es normal? Puedes amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?.- Le pregunte preocupado.

-Hace unos años me hice esa misma pregunta, estaba confundida por Sam y Shane, pero al final de todo tuve que tomar una decisión. Y eso es lo que tendrás que hacer en un tiempo, Kurt, tomar una decisión.

-Es fácil decirlo, pero como se supone que lo haga!

-Tengo una idea. Estos meses no seras el novio de nadie, solo seras amigo de Brian, y de Blaine...- Kurt la interrumpió.

-Estas diciendo que debería terminar con Brian?

-Estoy diciendo que en lo que queda del verano, y sigamos en esta casa, no vas a ser la pareja de nadie, y mantendrás una relación amistosa con ambos, así sera mas fácil, tu decisión seria mas difícil si Brian o Blaine tuvieran el derecho de besarte.

-Siempre tienes buenas ideas, Mercedes.

-Lo se.- Dijo riendo.- Ahora pongamos en marcha el plan.

-Iré a decirle a Brian.- Dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y caminaba en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Brian.

-Yo se lo diré a Blaine.- Me grito Mercedes.

P.O.V. Blaine

Mercedes ya me habia contado lo que Kurt planeaba hacer, y no podría estar mas de acuerdo, quiero saber si realmente ama a Brian o si aun siente algo por mi y vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que Brian se paro a mi lado con una mirada desafiante.

-Así que sigues enamorado de mi chico, hobbit?.- Me pregunto con aires de superioridad.

-Kurt ya no es tu chico, no de ninguno de los dos hasta que tome una decisión.

-Y piensas que tendras una oportunidad con el?.- Pregunto soltando una carcajada.- Pequeño fenomeno, sabes que Kurt terminara volviendo a mi.

-Yo no estaria tan seguro.

-Ah no? Quieres apostar?.- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No voy a apostar el amor de Kurt.

-No es nada de eso, es una competencia.

-Y de que se trata esa competencia?.- Le pregunte.

-Kurt tiene que tomar una decisión, pero nadie prohibió que intentemos ganarnos a Kurt, asi que podemos hacer nuestros mejores intentos por hacer que Kurt se derrita de amor, y al final veremos quien es el mejor, cuando Kurt tome su decisión.

-Trato.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Adiós hobbit.- Me dijo mientras se iba.

Tendria que empezar a pensar maneras de impresionar a Kurt, urgentemente.

Holaa! Con todos los examenes cuatrimestrales no pude actualizar antes, pero aca esta el cuarto capitulo :D

Ustedes como se imaginan a Brian fisicamente? Porque yo cada vez que leo un fic donde aparece un personaje creado por la autora me olvido de toda la descripcion que hacen y me lo imagino como algun actor/actriz que me guste xD, soy la unica?

Besos, cuidense :)


	5. Empieza la competencia

P.O.V. Blaine:

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba preocupado, ya que no se me había ocurrido ninguna idea para reconquistar a Kurt, y tenía miedo de que Brian pudiera tomar ventaja de la situación.

Bajé al comedor y ya casi todos estaban ahí desayunando. Me senté al lado de Tina y me uní a la conversación que todos compartían. Hasta que pude ver que Kurt entraba a la sala, todavía un poco adormilado.

-Buenos días Ku...- Me había levantado para saludarlo, pero alguien me interrumpió... alguien con un ramo de rosas, y ese alguien era Brian.

-Kurt, buenos días. Estás particularmente precioso hoy.- Le dijo Brian a el oji-azul mientras le daba el ramo de rosas.

¿Rosas y un piropo cursi? ¿Enserio? ¿Eso era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido a Brian para ganarse a Kurt?... Aunque debía admitirlo, es mejor que lo que yo tengo... nada.

Creo que por ahora el marcador es: **Brian 1 - Blaine 0**

Kurt le agradece a Brian con un beso en la mejilla, mientras yo solo me hundo en mi miseria.

-Rachel, que vamos a hacer hoy?.- Pregunta Mercedes mientras termina de comer una tostada.

-Hoy pasaremos un día en la piscina!.- Contestó emocionada Rachel.- Y luego habrá noche de chicas.- Ante esto todas las chicas y Kurt se miraron mientras sonreían.

-Nosotros podemos hacer una noche de chicos.- Dijo Puck mirándonos en busca de una afirmación.

-Me parece buena idea.- Contestó Finn.

-Bueno, ahora que ya sabemos que vamos a hacer, deberíamos ir a ponernos nuestros trajes de baño para comenzar a disfrutar el día.- Dijo sonriente Rachel.

Todos nos cambiamos rápidamente para luego bajar e ir hacia el parque trasero de la casa de Rachel, en el cual había una enorme piscina.

-Chicos, aún no vieron la mejor parte.- Dijo Rachel mientras se agachaba a un costado de la piscina y apretaba una especie de botón rojo. Por unos segundos tuve miedo, usualmente los botones rojos no indican nada bueno en las películas, pero aquí fue todo lo contrario. En la piscina se empezaron a formar olas...- La piscina tiene olas artificiales!.- Exclamó Rachel.

Luego de eso cada uno se concentró en lo suyo. Algunas chicas decidieron tomar sol, la mayoría de los chicos fueron a buscar bebidas. Y algunas chicas, y Kurt se quedaron el la piscina disfrutando de las olas artificiales.

Yo me senté en la orilla de la piscina, para mojar mis pies, mientras observaba a Kurt, y mientras lo hacía recordaba aquellos tiempos donde pensaba que nunca iba a llegar el chico indicado para mi, aquel que yo encontrara perfecto hasta que conocía Kurt, y me tomó bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que el era el indicado para mi y el me esperó. Cosas como esas me motivan a seguir luchando por Kurt, el es único, y no quiero perderlo... no otra vez.

Luego de un rato Kurt comenzó a nadar hacia los escalones de la piscina, pero mientras llegaba a ellos, una ola le bajó el traje de baño. Mi primera reacción fue meterme a la piscina y nadar hacia el para ayudarlo a arreglarse. Cuando lo ayudé, el estaba completamente sonrojado, y no podía ni mirarme a la cara.

-Tranquilo, no es nada que no haya visto antes.- Le digo con una sonrisa mientras el se sonroja aún más.

-Gracias por ayudarme Blaine.- Me dice intentando seguir su camino, pero yo lo detengo.

-No crees que merezco un beso por esto?.- El se muerde el labio inferior y lo piensa unos segundos, hasta que finalmente me da un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia Mercedes lo mas rápido que pudo.

Bueno, creo que eso dejaría el marcador en un empate: **Brian 1 - Blaine 1 **.

La noche llegó rápidamente, las chicas y Kurt se fueron a la habitación de Rachel. Mientras los demás nos dirigimos a la habitación de Finn.

~Noche de chicos~

Pasamos la mayoría de la noche jugando vídeo juegos, cantando una que otra canción, y practicando solos de guitarra. Hasta que Finn empezó una conversación con Brian que me me molestó bastante.

-Brian, como andan las cosas con mi hermano? Crees poder volver a conquistarlo?

-Creo que tengo bastantes posibilidades de lograrlo.- Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. ''Genial, hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí.'' Pensé.

-Espero que lo logres, porque me caes bien, y si no lo logras no creo que a Kurt le de mucha gracia que yo siga viéndote.

-Finn, puedes dejar de hablar como si Blaine no estuviera aquí?- Intervino Sam. Creo que nunca me alegré tanto de que el rubio hablara.

-Oh, lo había olvidado. Realmente la situación es incómoda, no me acostumbro a ver a dos hombres coqueteando con mi hermano.

Finn, Brian, y algunos chicos más continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia. Mientras Sam y Mike se acercaron para hablar conmigo.

-Como va la cosa con Kurt, amigo?.- Me pregunta el asiático.

-Creo que la competencia está empatada.- Expliqué.- Ustedes quieren que yo gane?.- Les pregunté algo confundido.

-Ese Brian puede ser un buen chico y toda la cosa, pero no soportaría ver a Klaine separado de nuevo.- Me dijo Sam. Yo me eché a reír de la manera en la que nos había llamado a Kurt y a mi, recordando que en la secundaria todos nos llamaban así.

-Realmente siempre odié ese nombre, pero a Kurt le parecía tierno, así que nunca me quejé demasiado.- Dije riendo.

-Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte solo dinos.- Dijo Mike.

-De hecho creo que hay algo en lo que pueden ayudar.- Dije con una sonrisa mientras les empezaba a contar mi plan...

~Noche de chicas~

P.O.V. Kurt:

Pasamos gran parte de la noche viendo películas para llorar, como Titanic. Hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia, hicimos una infaltable guerra de almohadas y nos arreglamos el cabello. Hasta que Rachel me hizo una pregunta.

-Ya tienes idea de a quien vas a elegir, Kurt?.- Me pregunta, e inmediatamente todas las chicas se callaron esperando mi respuesta.

-Todavía no lo sé, recién hace un día que decidí que elegir entre los dos sería lo mejor, y es algo difícil.

-Y como van hasta ahora?.- Pregunta Mercedes.

-Digamos que van empatados, pero Blaine tiene una ligera ventaja.- Dijo sonrojándose mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la tarde cuando estaban en la piscina.

En medio de la conversación escucharon un ruido, como si alguien estuviera arrojando piedras a la ventana. Mercedes abrió la ventana y, efectivamente, así era. Blaine, Mike y Sam estaban en el patio arrojando piedras a la ventana del cuarto de Rachel.

-Que hacen aquí?.- Le preguntó Mercedes a su novio.

-La versión miniatura de Romeo quiere darle una sorpresa a su Kurt.- Contestó el rubio mirando a Blaine. Mercedes solo sonrió e hizo que Kurt se asomara por la ventana. Y en el momento en el que Kurt los vio, comenzaron a cantar ''Let Me Love You'' y el castaño pensó que moriría de ternura.

Definitivamente, Blaine tenía ventaja, y bastante.

**Holaa! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y nuevamente gracias a Candy Criss por la idea :B**

**Me harían muy muy feliz si me siguen dejando comentarios. **

**Cuídense :) **


	6. Un día de Películas y Canciones

P.O.V. Kurt:

Me desperté con una sonrisa recordando la canción que Blaine me había cantado la noche anterior, en verdad había sido muy tierno de su parte. Mire a mi alrededor y note que todas las chicas ya se habían despertado y habían bajado a desayunar. Antes de bajar a desayunar yo también, mir el reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las doce del medio día... no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto. Cuando llegue al comedor todos estaban ahí , y parecían no haber despertado mucho mas temprano que yo, ya que todos tenían un deje de sueño en su cara y algunos hasta estaban bostezando. Me senté al lado de Mercedes mientras Rachel me alcanzaba una taza de café .

-No tengo energía suficiente para hacer algo hoy, Berry.- Dijo Puck, y todos asentimos con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Pues, podríamos ver una película y comer helado... y en la noche podríamos reunirnos en la terraza a cantar.- Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

Cuando todos terminamos de desayunar nos dirigimos a la sala de estar para ver ''The Unborn'', una película de terror elegida por los chicos. Pero antes de que pudiera sentarme, Rachel jalo de mi brazo y me llevo de nuevo al comedor. Me miraba preocupada.

-Que pasa Rachel?.- Le pregunte

-Que sientes por Blaine?.- Me pregunta de repente, sin rodeos.

-Em... creo que ya habíamos dejado en claro que estoy confundido y voy a tomarme unos días para aclarar mi mente y mi corazón, para poder descubrir a quien realmente amo... pero por que preguntas?

-Anoche dijiste ''Blaine'' mientras dormías, y sinceramente no quiero saber que estabas soñando.- Susurro divertida, yo le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-No recuerdo lo que soñé. Que hacías viéndome dormir?.- Pregunte.

-No estaba viéndote dormir, me desperté para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua y cuando volvía a la habitación te escuche decir el nombre de Blaine.

-La verdad es que no podría estar mas confundido, y no quiero que nadie salga herido.

-Berry! Hummel! Vienen a ver la película o no!.- Nos grito Puck desde la sala de estar. -Ya vamos!.- Grit Rachel.- Yo creo que deberías pensar muy bien, y dejar que tu corazón decida. Ahora vamos a ver la película.- Dijo jalándome del brazo y llevándome en dirección a la sala de estar, donde todos ya estaban sentados, algunos en el sof y otros en el piso. Me quede parado unos segundos revisando donde podía sentarme hasta que vi que Mike me señalaba un lugar vacío en el sof al lado de el y Tina, y me acomode ahí . De repente Mike se para y se sienta al otro lado de Tina y en su lugar, Blaine se sienta a mi lado. Yo solo me quede observándolo callado. La película empezó y Rachel nos comenzó a alcanzar nuestros helados junto a Finn. En medio de la película, Mike hizo un movimiento brusco con su brazo, haciendo que Blaine se manchara la nariz y parte de la mejilla con helado, e inconscientemente, me acerque a el y le saque el helado de la cara con mi lengua. El solo me miro extrañado y yo me puse incomodo así que seguí viendo la película. Al terminar la película, Mike me dijo que quer a hablar conmigo, as que lo seguí ...

P.O.V. Blaine:

Creo que esa fue la mejor pelicula de mi vida... aunque no haya visto nada de ella, el tener a Kurt tan cerca mio y poder observarlo fue lo que me hizo feliz.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que después de cenar nos dirigimos a la terraza de la casa de la casa de Rachel, donde había algunas sillas de un lado y del otro un gran escenario, una maquina de humo, y algunas luces de colores. Todos nos quedamos asombrados al ver el escenario, pero después de todo, era algo que no podía faltar en la casa de Rachel Berry. Nos acomodamos en las sillas y Kurt se quedo parado, quería decir algo.

-Una persona me ha comentado sobre una pequeña apuesta entre Brian y Blaine, para ''impresionarme y ganarse mi amor''.- Dibujo comillas imaginarias en el aire con sus manos.- Y lo que yo quería decirles es que no importa si alguno de ustedes me compra un sweater Armani, yo voy a elegir a quien mi corazón elija, no a quien me compre mas cosas.- Luego de decir eso se sentó en una silla al lado de Brian. Brian y yo nos miramos, preguntándonos quien le había dicho a Kurt sobre la apuesta.- Mike me contó, esta bien? Y estoy feliz de que hiciera, así ustedes no siguen pensando que pueden comprar mi amor.- Dijo y cruzo sus piernas, apoyando sus manos sobre ellas.

-Bueno chicos, quien quiere ser el primero en cantar?.- Pregunto Rachel mirándonos a todos.

-Yo iré primero.- Dijo Brian parándose de su asiento. El canto ''Don't you want me?'' de The Human League, y cuando termino miro a Kurt.- Kurt, se que eres inteligente y confío en lo que haces, y que aunque pasaran mil años me elegirías a mi.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Kurt solo se levanto de su asiento negando con la cabeza divertido y le dio un abrazo.

-Muy bien, quien sigue?.- Pregunto Finn.

-Yo.- Dije parándome mientras agarraba el micrófono.- Voy a cantar ''Teenage Dream'' de Katy Perry, y quiero dedicársela a Kurt, porque esa fue la canción que yo estaba cantando cuando nos conocimos y desde ese día mi vida ya no fue la misma. Desde ese día se que mi corazón le pertenece a el...- Dije intentando transmitir todos mis sentimientos en esas palabras. Luego mire a Brittany, Santana y Quinn.- Chicas, vengan.- Las tres se pararon a a mi lado para hacer los coros. Cante la canción intentando que Kurt recordara ese día, el día que nos vimos por primera vez en los pasillos de Dalton, la primera vez que vi sus ojos y pensé en lo hermoso que era. Termine de cantar la canción, y Brittany beso a Santana, ya que habían estado mirandose dulcemente hace ya bastante rato.- Kurt, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y, decidas lo que decidas, solo te pido que por favor nunca olvides el día en el que nos conocimos...- Kurt solo se quedo mirándome con ojos llorosos por unos segundos, antes de salir corriendo y bajar por las escaleras llorando.

Yo solo estaba confundido... Que fue lo que hice mal?

**Holaa, ojala les haya gustado. **

**Sigan dejando comentarios, me encanta leer sus comentarios y sus opiñones :3 **


	7. Capítulo siete

P.O.V. Blaine:

Todos nos mirábamos confundidos, nadie parecía tener idea de por que Kurt había salido corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Entre las personas pude ver a Brian sonriendo y acercándose a mi.

-Veo que las cosas no funcionaron como querías.- Me dijo Brian con una sonrisa completamente arrogante.- Kurt es un chico inteligente, y sabe que soy mejor en todos los aspectos.- Cuando terminó de decir eso mis ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo habían crecido, pero no quería causar problemas, así que solo me alejé.

Francamente, aún no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal con esa canción...

-Iremos a hablar con el.- Anunció Rachel junto a Mercedes mientras bajaban las escaleras en busca de Kurt.

P.O.V. Kurt:

Me encontraba sentado en uno de los pasillos llorando como un estúpido adolescente. Lo que hizo Blaine fue jodidamente encantador. No pude evitar recordar nuestra historia mientras el cantaba. Todas las cosas que pasamos juntos...

-Kurt! Ahí estas.- Dijo Mercedes, quien junto a Rachel se sentó a mi lado.

-Estas bien? Se que la voz de Blaine no se compara con la mía, pero tampoco es tan mala como para llorar...- Habló Rachel.

-No es eso. Desde que nos separamos sentí algo así como un vacío en mi, pero ignorando eso... yo pensaba que mi vida junto a Brian era perfecta, hasta que volví a ver a Blaine y supe que aún no lo había superado del todo, pero todos estos días creí que solo sentía por el lo que todas las personas sienten al reencontrarse con su primer amor, porque siempre va a haber algo que te ate a un primer amor, pero no es nada serio...- Ellas me miraban confundidas, así que traté de explicar mejor.- Ver a Blaine cantando esa canción me hizo recordar nuestra historia, el día en que nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez... y noté que lo que siento por el no es el simple sentimiento que todos tienen al ver a su primer amor, es algo mas. Igualmente creo que fue un poco dramático salir corriendo así, creo que aún tengo algo de Drama Queen, y estoy un poco sensible estos días, con todo esto pasando.

-Lo que tratas de decir es que aún amas a Blaine y que quieres volver con el?.- Preguntó Mercedes.

-Supongo que sí... pero de verdad no quiero lastimar a Brian, solo puedo pensar en su cara de cachorro perdido si le digo que no lo amo.- Dije con esa imagen en mi mente.

-Kurt, tienes que empezar a pensar en tu propia felicidad. Si piensas que serás feliz con Blaine deberías volver con el.- Me aconsejó Mercedes

-Y si las cosas no funcionan con Blaine?.- Pregunté con algo de miedo en mi voz.

-Si de verdad amas a Blaine es un riesgo que tienes que correr, es un riesgo que todas las parejas deben correr.- Dijo Rachel.

-Creo que necesito unos días mas para pensarlo. Creo que mis inseguridades podrían comerme vivo.- Hablé mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a la terraza y les digas a todos que estás bien, todos estaban muy preocupados.

-Está bien.- Dije antes de levantarme y caminar con ellas hacia la terraza. Una vez ahí, todos estaban mirándome, esperando que dijera algo.- Antes de que alguien pregunte algo, quiero decirles que estoy bien. Estoy un poco sensible estos días.

-Que les parece si dejamos el drama a un lado y bajemos a jugar video juegos.- Propuso Finn. Y todos los chicos asintieron mientras bajaban a la sala de estar con las chicas. Yo que me quedé en la terraza admirando las estrellas, intentando despejar mi mente.

-Es una hermosa noche, no?.- Escuché esa inconfundible voz cerca de mi oído derecho y me voltee para ver esos hermosos ojos avellana.

-Sí, muy hermosa noche.- Dije mirando a Blaine.

-Se que mi voz no es la mejor del mundo, pero no creo haber cantado tan mal como para que lloraras, o si?.- Me preguntó el chico de ojos hazel sonriendo.

-Estuviste fantástico, es solo que estoy sensible con todo lo que está pasando y tengo decisiones que tomar.- Casi susurré mirando al suelo. El puso una mano en mi barbilla levantando mi cara para que pueda mirarlo.- Y... nunca olvidaré lo nuestro, fuiste mi primer amor Blaine, esas cosas nunca se olvidan.- Dije sonriendo.

-Me alegra oír eso.- El sonrió de nuevo. Amaba verlo sonreír.

-Blaine, puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- Le pregunté. El asintió y yo volví a mirar el piso por unos segundos.- Aún me amas? Quiero decir, tanto como cuando estábamos en la secundaria?.-Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

-Hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de no haber echo mas cuando terminaste conmigo, debí haber seguido intentando llamarte, o incluso ir a buscarte, pero no lo hice porque pensé que si estabas terminando conmigo era porque tenías una buena razón, y seguro la tienes.- ''Realmente no'' pensé.- pero aún así debí haber echo todo lo que estaba en mi poder para recuperarte en ese momento.- Explicó, y yo lo miré confundido.- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: No, no te amo como te amaba en la secundaria, las cosas han cambiado y me he dado cuenta de que ahora te amo mucho mas, ahora se lo que es perderte y no quiero que pase de nuevo.- Lo miré con mucho cariño, Blaine de verdad era una hermosa persona.- Pero si eliges volver con Brian lo entenderé. No me pidas que les desee lo mejor, pero una de las cosas que no ha cambiado es que sigo poniendo tu felicidad ante la mía.- Terminó de decir mirándome con una mezcla de amor y tristeza. Se que se supone que no iba a besar a nadie, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que no me importó. Me incliné hacia Blaine cerrando mis ojos, y supongo que el hizo lo mismo, pero cuando nuestros labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros...

-Cuando diablos piensan bajar?...- Santana había venido a buscarnos. Pude notar que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa pervertida. Blaine solo se sonrojó y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de estar, yo hice lo mismo.

-Wanky.- La oí decir cuando bajábamos las escaleras.

**Holaa, que les pareció el capítulo? **

**Aunque no parezca todavía quedan unos obstáculos que Klaine va a tener que pasar. **

**Vieron los Teen Choice Awards? Darren se paró para aplaudir y animar a Chris :3 aunque odié que Mia estuviera ahí ¬¬ (Fans de Miarren, por favor no me odien xD) **

**Me haría muy feliz que sigan dejando sus comentarios :) **

**Les mando un abrazo gigante. **


	8. Lluvia de sentimientos

P.O.V. Blaine:

El día siguiente desperté entre feliz y cansado. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, ya que me quedé pensando en lo que pasó en la terraza. El había estado a punto de besarme, y no un beso obligado como cuando jugamos a la botella unas semanas atrás, Kurt iba a besarme porque el _quería_ besarme...Pero Santana arruinó nuestro momento. Aún así, se que Kurt no es la clase de persona que anda regalando besos por doquier, si el besa a alguien, o al menos tienen la intención de hacerlo, es porque esa persona significa algo para el.

Mis pensamientos fueron silenciados por un trueno, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo afuera.

Como siempre, cuando bajé al comedor ya todos estaban ahí, terminando de desayunar. Con la mirada busqué a Kurt, y fruncí el ceño cuando lo vi riendo junto a Brian.

-La lluvia arruinó mis planes de hacer un picnic en el patio trasero.- Dijo Rachel antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro.- Así que hoy vamos cada uno por su cuenta.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.- Si me necesitan voy a estar practicando mi interpretación de Wide Awake de Katy Perry.

Santana tomó la mano de Brittany y se la llevó a la terraza. Kurt continuó conversando y riendo con Brian, al igual que los demás, pero yo tenía otros planes para el. Cuando Brian se volteó por un momento jalé a Kurt del brazo y lo llevé a la sala de estar.

-Blaine, que haces?.- Me preguntó el oji-azul.

-Estaba pensando que podríamos aprovechar el día saliendo a caminar al patio y, ya sabes, charlar.- Le propuse mirándolo a los ojos.

-Está lloviendo, si salimos vamos a mojarnos.- Dijo mirándome como si estuviera loco.

-Esa es la parte divertida.- Contesté sonriendo y dándole una mirada suplicante.- Vamos, será divertido.- Le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para salir. El dudó unos segundos pero finalmente aceptó y tomó mi mano.

Cuando ya estábamos en el exterior de la casa, a pesar de las quejas de Kurt sobre que su ropa se arruinaría, comenzamos a charlar sobre cosas sin importancia. Hasta que una canción comenzó a sonar, pude reconocer que era _One and Only _de_ Adele_, busqué con la mirada de donde provenía hasta que vi a Sam y Mike en el interior de la casa sonriendo al lado de un estéreo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que los estaba viendo solo me guiñaron un ojo. Yo sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano nuevamente a Kurt.

-Me concederías un baile?.- Pregunté.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó sonriendo al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba por el cuello y yo ponía mis manos en su cintura, atrayendolo más hacia mi. Nos miramos a los ojos y nos quedamos así unos segundos, mientras la canción avanzaba.

_-''You never know if you never try, to forget your past, and simply be mine'' _.- Canté cerca del oído de Kurt. El solo suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, escondiéndose en mi cuello, yo lo abracé aún mas fuerte.

-Quiero intentarlo.- Dijo en un delicado susurro, tanto que no supe con certeza si en verdad lo dijo o si fue producto de mi imaginación. Luego de unos segundos mas Kurt volvió a mirarme a los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo... pero tenía que esperar a que el haga el primer movimiento, para estar seguro de que el también quería.

De un segundo a otro, la música cambió, era _Kill Everybody_, de _Skrillex_. Kurt y yo solo nos separamos un poco por el susto, ya que la música electrónica comenzó de golpe. Nuestra mirada se dirigió al interior de la casa, donde pudimos ver a Sam gritándole a Mike, mientras el asiático solo nos miraba con cara de ''Lo siento''. Kurt rió.

-Fue lindo mientras duró.- Comentó el oji-azul.

-Sí, fue lindo. Creo que ahora deberíamos entrar y darnos una ducha.

-Tengo una mejor idea.- Dijo Kurt sonriendo, luego tomó mi mano, me condujo hacia el interior de la casa y me llevó a un pasillo en el primer piso que nunca había visto. Bajamos por unas escaleras que llevaban hacia una puerta de madera.

-Donde estamos?.- Pregunté.

-Conozco la casa de Rachel, y se que tiene un par de secretos. Ahora ve por un traje de baño, yo voy a hacer lo mismo, y nos encontramos aquí en 10 minutos, si?.- Preguntó.

-Está bien.- Le contesté. No sabía bien a donde íbamos con todo eso, pero hice lo que el dijo, y cuando volví a la puerta, esta estaba abierta. Entré cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas y vi un gran jacuzzi en el medio de la sala, la cual no era muy grande.

-Vienes?.- Me preguntó Kurt entrando al jacuzzi. Yo solo asentí y me metí con el. Pasamos el rato hablando y riendo. Una de las conversaciones fue sobre nuestros compañeros de Dalton, y yo comenté que Nick y Jeff aún seguían juntos.

-En serio? Cuantos años hace que llevan juntos?.- Preguntó incrédulo el castaño.

-Unos 5. Nick está planeando pedirle matrimonio a Jeff pero aún no sabe como, y quiere que todo sea perfecto.

-Me alegra que las cosas hayan funcionado entre ellos.

-Es lo que toda persona alguna vez soñó, una vida con tu primer amor. Me sorprende que no haya muchas personas que terminen así, ellos se ven muy felices.- Comenté.

-La gente puede cambiar de opiniones y de gustos, Blaine.

-Sí, pero no todos cambian. Por lo menos yo no he cambiado...en casi nada.- Dije acercándome a el lentamente.

-Si haz cambiado, recuerdo que solías decir que no eras nada romántico.- Cuando Kurt terminó de decir eso se podía notar en su cara que realmente no tenía la intención de decírmelo.

Apoyé una mano en su cintura y, nuevamente, estábamos a distancia de beso, Kurt cerró los ojos y se comenzó a acercarse a mi, yo hice lo mismo. Pero nos separamos al oír risas y giramos la cabeza para ver que era. En la puerta de la habitación se encontraba Finn cargando a Rachel, y se miraban enamorados y risueños, hasta que se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Rachel Berry, no sabes que es de mala educación no tocar la puerta antes de entrar?!.- Gritó el oji-azul entre enojado y frustrado.

-Kurt, lo que dices es ridículo. Estoy en mi propia casa!.- Gritó también Rachel.

-Vamos Blaine.- Me dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo del jacuzzi.

Luego de eso cada uno fue por su propio camino y el día fue normal. Luego de cenar, cuando estaba volviendo a mi habitación, vi una nota en el marco de la puerta. La agarré y la leí en voz baja.

''Te espero en la terraza.

-Kurt''.

Sonriendo me dirigí a la terraza. Cuando llegué vi una escena que me rompió el corazón. Brian estaba besando a Kurt, y el estaba correspondiendo al beso. El chico de ojos verdes posó sus manos en las mejillas del de ojos azules para profundizar el beso.

No pensaba quedarme ahí sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba más cada segundo. ¿Para que quería verme? Quizá eligió a Brian, y no tuvo el valor de decírmelo, así que hizo esto para que yo lo averigüe por mi cuenta. No puedo creer que fui tan estúpido para pensar que tenía otra oportunidad con Kurt... después de todo, el fue el que terminó conmigo...

**Holaa, ojalá les haya gustado :) **

**No sé ustedes, pero cada capítulo yo envidio más la casa de Rachel xD**

**Dejar un comentario es gratis y no lastima a nadie. Los comentarios son amor! (?) **

**Fue gracioso porque estaba pensando en una canción para que Kurt y Blaine bailen en la lluvia y quien sabe por que se me ocurrió buscar ''One an Only'' de Adele (Nunca la había escuchado) Y mi reacción fue: ES PERFECTA! Bueno, ya los dejo de aburrir con mis historias...**

**Tengan un lindo fin de semana (o lindo día en el que lean esto xD) Les mando un abrazo psicológico. **


	9. Capítulo nueve

P.O.V. Blaine:

Al otro día llamé a Mike a Sam para hablar con ellos y contarles lo que había visto la noche anterior, aún no podía sacarme la imagen de Kurt besando a ese idiota en la terraza, y cada segundo que pasaba dolía mas.

-Estás seguro de que Kurt estaba correspondiendo al beso y no fue tu imaginación?.- Me preguntó Sam.

-Estoy seguro...- Le contesté mientras sentía que mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar frente a ellos, así que intenté contenerme.

-Y que piensas hacer ahora?.- Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Me iré y volveré a mi departamento a intentar seguir con mi vida, no va a ser fácil, pero es lo único que puedo hacer.- Le dije, rindiéndome y dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por mis mejillas.

-No crees que sería mejor que hables con el?.- Preguntó el asiático.

-Cuando hablar ha solucionado algo, Mike?!.- Pregunté gritando.- Kurt ama a ese idiota de Brian, me lo dejó bien claro anoche, yo solo fui su primer novio, el ya no siente nada por mi. Y aunque me esté muriendo por dentro, voy a alejarme de su vida y dejar que viva feliz con Brian.

-Que pasó con tu promesa de luchar por el?.- Preguntó Sam, mirándome con un dejo de tristeza.

-Ya no hay nada por que luchar, también prometí siempre poner su felicidad sobre la mía, y eso haré, por eso tengo que irme.

-Cuando te irás?

-Hoy mismo, empezaré a hacer mis maletas y tomaré el primer autobús que aparezca.- Dije intentando parar las lágrimas que aún caían por mi rostro.

-Está bien. Te extrañaré.- Me dijo Mike parándose y abrazándome, Sam hizo lo mismo.

-Yo también los extrañaré.- Hablé rompiendo el abrazo, moviéndome para buscar una carta que había dejado en la mesa de luz y dándosela a Sam- Me harían el favor de darle esto a Kurt de mi parte? La escribí anoche.- Les pregunté.

-Seguro.- Dijeron al unisono mientras salían de mi habitación.

P.O.V. Kurt:

-Que tenías que contarme, Kurt?.- Me preguntó Mercedes. Estábamos en mi habitación, yo la había llamado diciéndole que tenía que contarle algo muy importante.- Por que pareces estar tan nervioso?.- Volvió a preguntarme.

-Anoche encontré una nota que decía que valla a la terraza.- Hice una pausa y Mercedes asintió para que continuara.- Y cuando llegué, sentí como alguien detrás de mi me vendaba los ojos, y a los pocos segundos, ese alguien estaba besándome.

-Quien era? Era Blaine?.- Preguntó mi amiga, ansiosa.

-Cuando me besó creí que lo era, pero aunque se sentía diferente no deje de besarlo. Quería con todas mis fuerzas creer que era Blaine, creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco.- Hice otra pausa, suspirando.- Pero cuando abrí los ojos todo tuvo sentido... No era Blaine, era Brian.

-Y que hiciste?.- Volvió a preguntar Mercedes.

-Salí corriendo.- Le contesté mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

-Ya lograste descifrar lo que quieres?.- Dijo la morena mirándome a los ojos.

-Sí, quiero intentarlo de nuevo con Blaine, y esta vez voy a confiar en el voy a hacer todo lo posible para que lo nuestro funcione.- Mercedes solo me miró con una sonrisa.- Lo amo.- Dije sonriendo también. Ella me abrazó.- Antes de hablar con Blaine, creo que debería decirle a Brian que voy a volver con Blaine.- Ella asintió.

-Bajemos a ver a tu príncipe azul.- Dijo aún sonriendo y tomándome el brazo para irnos a la sala de estar.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar todo estaban sentados excepto Santana y Brittany, que nos miraron cuando llegamos. Santana comenzó a hablar:

-Ahora que están todos, Britt y yo queríamos anunciarles que...- La morena fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Santana me pidió matrimonio!.- Gritó Brittanay abrazando a su novia y dándole un tierno beso. Todos empezamos a aplaudir y gritar de felicidad. Las dos chicas se acercaron a mi y a Mercedes.

-Donde está el hobbit?.- Preguntó Santana refiriéndose a Blaine.

-No lo vi en todo el día.- Contesté.

-Blaine se fue.- Nos anunció Mike, en su mirada se notaba su tristeza.- Y me pidió que te de esto.- Dijo el asiático dándome una carta antes de irse.

Me quedé shock. ¿Por que Blaine se había ido? Inmediatamente corrí hacia mi habitación. Cuando ya estaba ahí abrí la carta y comencé a leer:

_''Kurt,_

_Escribo esto para que sepas que quiero que seas feliz mas que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo._

_Por eso cuando supe que lo elegiste a Brian decidí irme, para no hacer las cosas mas difíciles, los vi anoche besándose en la terraza, en mi opinión no fue la manera mas sutil o delicada para decírmelo, pero está bien, entendí el mensaje._

_Te amo, y dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo, porque desde el primer día que te vi supe que serías alguien especial en mi vida, y tuve razón._

_Eres la persona mas maravillosa que conocí, y mereces ser feliz. Así que Brian te hace feliz, voy a respetar tu decisión y apartarme._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Blaine_''

Terminé de leer la carta con los ojos llorosos. ¿Blaine me había visto besando a Brian? ¿Y pensó que yo quería que lo viera? Todo eso sonaba a algún plan se Brian para alejar a Blaine, después de todo el fue el que me hizo ir a la terraza para besarme.

Bajé a la sala de estar y me paré frente a Brian con el ceño fruncido. No había nadie mas

-Que pasa, cariño?.- Preguntó intentando abrazarme, yo lo alejé.

-Brian, quiero terminar con esto.- Dije decidido.

-Con que?.- Volvió a preguntar confundido.

-Vine a decirte que aunque la pasé bien estando contigo, no voy a elegirte, lamento si esto te hiere de alguna forma, pero no quiero que sigas teniendo falsas esperanzas, no voy a volver contigo.- Expliqué sin rodeos.

-Me estas diciendo que elegiste al hobbit imbécil?!.- Preguntó gritando.

-No tienes derecho a decirle ''hobbit'' o ''imbécil'', el es una persona maravillosa, y siempre se preocupa porque todo esté bien quiere que yo sea feliz sin importar que no sea con el. Blaine intentó hacer que lo eligiera haciendo las cosas bien, no con estúpidas trampas. Por eso lo elijo a el!.- Terminé gritando.

-Vas a cometer el mismo error dos veces?! El idiota no te merece!.- Gritó fuera de si.

-En primer lugar nunca tendría que haber terminado con el para estar contigo, y aquí el que no me merece eres tu!.- Fue lo último que dije antes de sentir como un puño se estampaba en mi mejilla y todo se volvía negro...

**Holaa, no me odien por dejarlos así.**

**Como están? Yo quiero cortarme las venas con una galletita de agua :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y sigan dejando comentarios, sus comentarios siempre me alegran el día :3**

**Ya casi estamos llegando al final del fic, no voy a adelantar nada, pero las cosas van a salir bien.**

**Saludos! Les mando un abrazo de oso!**


	10. Capítulo 10

P.O.V. Blaine:

Abrí los ojos lentamente y noté me había quedado dormido en el sofá. Comencé a recordar la noche anterior...

_Flashback_

_Llegue a mi departamento y tiré las maletas a un costado. Me sentía terrible, ¿Por que Kurt no podía amarme como yo lo amo a el? ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno? Todo lo que puedo recordar es como Kurt besaba al imbécil de Brian en la terraza... ¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Que puede darle el que no pueda darle yo? ¿Por que simplemente no podemos volver a ser esa dulce pareja que eramos en la secundaria? Sonreí al recordar aquellos tiempos._

_No se en que estaba pensando cuando fui hasta mi cuarto y agarré la caja que guardo arriba de mi ropero. Esa caja estaba llena de fotos, de Kurt, de cuando estábamos juntos. Había fotos de nosotros en los pasillos de Dalton, en casa de Kurt, una foto de las vacaciones en la playa besándonos... Sentí como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. _

_Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a mi amigo Sebastian y le dije que venga. Él apareció en mi puerta con una botella de vodka, la cual quedó vacía al final de la noche._

_Con mi mente nublada por el alcohol, tomé mi guitarra, mi celular y llamé a Kurt, no contestó así que decidí dejarle un mensaje..._

_Fin del Falshback_

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me encontré a Sebastian durmiendo en mi cama. Sabía que no iba a despertarse de buen humor, así que lo deje seguir durmiendo.

Estaba a punto de ir a prepararme café cuando mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Mercedes:

''Blaine, estoy en el hospital. Kurt está en coma, por favor ven rápido. - M''

Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí al hospital, dejando a Sebastian solo en mi casa. Cuando llegué pregunté por Kurt Hummel en recepción y me mandaron al segundo piso, donde me encontré con Mercedes.

-Que bueno que estás aquí.- Me dijo Mercedes cuando llegué.

-Donde está Kurt?.- Pregunté buscándolo con la mirada.- Mas importante, que le pasó?.- Volví a preguntar.

-No lo sé, lo encontré en el piso inconsciente y lo traje al hospital.- Me explicó la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

-Puedo verlo?.- Le pregunté con la esperanza de que me dejara. Ella asintió y me tomó del brazo guiándome hacia una de las muchas habitaciones del hospital. Y ahí estaba Kurt, tan angelical como siempre, solo que parecía como si le hubieran extraído toda su energía.

-Los doctores dicen que lo mas probable es que despierte, pero no saben cuando.- Me dijo Mercedes.

-Puedes dejarme a solas con el un rato?.- Pregunté, ella asintió y se retiró de la habitación. Arrimé una silla hacia el costado de la camilla donde estaba recostado Kurt y me senté, tomando su mano.- Kurt, amor, me diste un gran susto, y aunque los doctores digan que vas a despertar, aún estoy asustado, no quiero perderte, y aunque sepa que ya no eres mio siempre va a haber algo que me ate a ti.- Tomé su mano entre las mías y la apoyé sobre mi corazón.- Lo sientes? Late porque estás vivo, es tuyo y dudo que eso cambie algún día cambie... Estoy siendo muy cursi, no?.- solté una risita. Dejé su mano sobre la camilla, sin soltarla, y me quedé ahí, solo contemplando su rostro. No se cuanto tiempo pasó, o cuando me quedé dormido...

Lo primero que noté al despertar fue que aún no había soltado la mano de Kurt. Por un largo tiempo seguí mirándolo, recordando nuestros momentos juntos, juntando fuerzas para no llorar de nuevo... Hasta que sentí que su mano apretó un poco la mía. En ese momento salí de la habitación en busca de Mercedes, que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Kurt está desperando!.- Exclamé.

-Que? Como?.- Preguntó ella al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa de formaba en su cara.

-Sentí que apretó mi mano.- Expliqué sonriendo. Mercedes les avisó a los doctores y en unos segundos el pasillo se llenó de hombres y mujeres en batas blancas.- No le digas a Kurt que estuve aquí, no quiero problemas con Brian.- Dije mirando el suelo. Ella solo me miró confundida. Luego de eso, volví a mi casa.

P.O.V. Kurt:

Desperté en una habitación llena de doctores que al parecer hablaban entre ellos sobre mi. Luego recordé a Brian y al golpe y supuse que era por eso... tan fuerte fue que terminé en un hospital? No entiendo como pude tener una relación con alguien que es capaz de hacer eso solo por ser rechazado... Salí de mi nube de pensamientos cuando vi a Mercedes acercarse hacia mi camilla.

-Como te sientes?.- Me pregunta.

-Bien, todavía algo adolorido.- Dije con resentimiento.

-Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó antes de entrar en coma?.- Volvió a preguntar mi amiga. Yo me quedé en shock... ¿Había estado en coma? ¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Y si ahora resulta que pasé años en coma y Blaine ya encontró a otra persona? Sacudí mi cabeza y decidí que era mejor no alterarme tanto y comenzar a preguntar.

-Por cuanto tiempo estuve en coma?

-Un día y medio.- Suspiré de alivio.- Recuerdas algo?.- Insistió Mercedes.

-Sí, recuerdo perfectamente. _Brianmedioungolpe_.- Dije en un susurro, ya que no era algo lindo, y no quería decirlo muy alto.

-Que?

-Brian me dio un golpe cuando le dije que iba a volver con Blaine y supongo que ahí quedé inconsciente.- Dije mas claramente. Ella pareció estar digiriendo la noticia por unos segundos, luego frunció el ceño y explotó...

-Ese imbécil no tiene derecho a tocarte! Nadie se mete con mi blanquito y sale bien parado! Mas le vale que corra el muy infeliz, porque si se llega a cruzar conmigo voy a castrarlo! Juro que voy a castrarlo!.- Exclamó mi amiga con una mirada asesina. Luego, mas calmada agregó.- Con razón no lo encuentran en la casa de Rachel, el idiota huyó... Vas a demandarlo o algo?.- Preguntó seriamente.

-No, voy a alejarme de los problemas por un rato y voy a enfocarme en intentar arreglar el error que cometí cuando terminé con Blaine.- Dije decidido. Ella solo me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero luego volvió a ser la de siempre.

-Que piensas hacer con Blaine?.- Preguntó.

-Iré a hablar con el e intentar resolver las cosas. Solo espero que pueda perdonarme por ser tan ciego y dejarme llevar por Brian.- En ese momento noté que mi celular estaba en una mesa a un lado de la camilla, lo agarré.

-Tengo un mensaje de voz... es de Blaine.- Dije abriéndolo. La voz de Blaine cantando comenzó a llenar la habitación...

_-''... Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder If I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now, and I don't know I can do without, I just need you now. Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before...- _Luego comenzó a hablar.- _Kurt, te necesito aquí, ahora_.- Con ese tono de voz supe perfectamente que estaba borracho cuando mandó el mensaje.- _Traté de hacer como si no me importara que tu no estés conmigo, y la verdad es que quiero que seas feliz... pero te necesito... mientras tu estás allá con ese estúpido Brian yo estoy aquí y te necesito... necesito poder besarte de nuevo, poder tenerte entre mis brazos, poder recorrer cada rincón de tu cuerpo, dejar marcas en tu piel pálida...mhn, Kurt._- Eso último sonó mas bien como un gemido, y pude sentir como mi cara se volvía roja. Mercedes estaba aguantándose la risa.- _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now...'' _

-...Cuando puedo salir de este hospital?.- Pregunté intentando evitar los comentarios sé que mi amiga quería hacer sobre el mensaje de Blaine.

-Si lo que escuché es verdad, esta tarde puedes salir.- Dijo aún conteniendo la risa.

-Genial, esta tarde iré a ver a Blaine. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a dormir un poco mas... y no se te ocurra decirle a alguien sobre el mensaje, ok?.- Dije mirándola amenazadoramente.

Ese mismo día, al atardecer salí del hospital y fui directo a la casa de Blaine, decidido a pedirle perdón por todo y rogando que el aún quisiera volver conmigo.

Pero cuando estaba a unos metros, vi a Sebastian caminando en dirección contraria a la mía... ¿Que hacía el suricato aquí?. Sabía que probablemente era una mala idea, pero comencé a caminar al lado de él.

-Que haces aquí?.- Pregunté con mi mejor actitud de diva.

-Creo que debería preguntar lo mismo...No, no me digas, vienes a ver a Blainers, que coincidencia, parece que tenemos ideas similares sobre como pasar el tiempo.

-Viste a Blaine?.- Pregunté incrédulo, pensé que Blaine había dejado de hablarle.

-Pasé la noche con el en su departamento...Si vas para allá, dile a Blaine de mi parte que tiene un muy buen gusto para elegir colchones.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de guiñarme el ojo y seguir caminando en dirección opuesta a la casa de Blaine.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía si debía ir a hablar con Blaine o no...

**Holaa :3 **

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero mi imaginación estaba de vacaciones por el caribe y se negaba a volver. **

**Voy a actualizar lo antes que pueda, les prometo que el capítulo que sigue les va a gustar. **

**Estoy considerando alargar la historia mas de lo que tenía planeado, así que si mi imaginación coopera me van a tener que aguantar aca por un tiempo más.(?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y sigan dejando sus comentarios que siempre me alegran el día. **

**Cuídense, les mando un abrazo gigante **


	11. Juntos otra vez

**P.O.V. Kurt:**

Finalmente decidí ir a hablar con Blaine. Había estado peleando mucho conmigo mismo para hacer esto, y no iba a dejar que mis inseguridades y le suricato lo arruinaran.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su departamento respiré profundo y toqué el timbre. A los pocos segundos Blaine apareció en la puerta, parecía confundido.

-Kurt... que estás haciendo aquí? Donde está Brian? No quiero problemas con tu nov...- No lo dejé continuar. Era mi turno de hablar y de arreglar las cosas.

-Blaine, estos días has hablado demasiado, ahora es mi turno de hablar, y todo lo que tienes que hacer es escuchar e intentar entenderme, si?.- El asintió con la cabeza y yo tomé aire una vez más. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien esta vez.- Una persona que tomó buenas decisiones puede mirar hacia atrás y encontrar todo perfectamente bien. Pero cuando uno toma malas decisiones y comienza a reflexionar sobre ello, hay algo que se siente vacío, y es confuso al principio.- Hice una pausa para mirar a Blaine, el cual parecía no estar entendiendo nada.- Blaine, cuando volví a verte este verano fue cuando empecé a preguntarme si en verdad había elegido bien al terminar contigo para estar con Brian. Estaba confundido, y no sabía que hacer porque tampoco podía solamente tirarme a tus brazos porque no quería herir a Brian. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que estoy haciendo algo de lo que no voy a arrepentirme.- Tomé sus manos y lo miré a los ojos.- La verdad es que aún te amo, necesitaba decírtelo y dejar de pensar tanto las cosas.- El pareció quedar en shock por un momento, después comenzó a sonreír y me soltó una mano para acariciarme la mejilla. Pero luego pareció acordarse de algo, y su sonrisa se borró.

-Y que pasó con Brian? Creí que lo habías elegido a el, y por eso lo besaste en la terraza el otro día, para que yo lo entendiera.-

-Esa fue una de sus estúpidas trampas. Lo que importa es que Brian ya está afuera de mi vida, y espero no tener que volver a verlo.- Le expliqué. No quería hablar mas de Brian.

-Y ahora... que pasa con _nosotros_ ?.- Preguntó volviendo a mirarme a los ojos.

-Te amo, Blaine.- Fue todo lo que dije, después de todo, era todo lo que tenía para decir. El solo se acercó a mi, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y me besó. Yo correspondí al beso, era un beso tierno y lento, en el cual los dos intentábamos expresar todo lo que sentíamos. Pero luego el beso se volvió mas pasional, sentí como la lengua de Blaine pedía permiso y la dejé entrar gustoso. No se en que momento terminamos en el sofá de la sala de estar de Blaine, pero estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, abrazándonos y disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Soñé tantas veces con esto, con poder volver a abrazarte, no puedo creer que en verdad estés aquí.- Dijo el moreno abrazándome mas fuerte. Yo solo levanté un poco la cabeza y le di un beso en la mejilla.- Quieres tomar algo?.- Me pregunta, levantándose del sofá.

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien.- Le respondí y el se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Por pura curiosidad comencé a pasearme por la sala de estar de Blaine. Me detuve a observar las fotos que tenía en un estante, había algunas donde aparecían el y Cooper, otras de su graduación en McKinley, y hubo una en particular que me llamó la atención, había una foto de nosotros en los pasillos de Dalton caminando de la mano mientras reíamos, no puedo creer que a pesar de todo Blaine haya tenido esa foto ahí.

Cuando llegué al final de ese estante me encontré con dos celulares. Reconocí el de Blaine, pero no sabía de quien era el segundo... Se que estaba mal- No! No está mal. Me reproché a mi mismo, es completamente normal que si encuentras un celular desconocido en la casa de tu novio revises de quien es, no?

Me llevé una muy desagradable sorpresa cuando vi que el celular era de Sebastian... En ese momento Blaine volvía de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

-Kurt, que..?.- No lo dejé terminar la pregunta.

-Así que el suricato no mentía.- El me miró confundido.- Sebastian estuvo aquí la noche anterior?.- Pregunté. Realmente no necesitaba una respuesta para lo obvio, pero necesitaba escucharlo desde su boca.

-Sí, pero...

-''Pero'' qué Anderson?! Que excusa tienes para decir? Como puedes si quiera mirarme a los ojos después de haberte revolcado con Smythe?!.- Pregunté gritando, al borde de las lágrimas, pero no podía dejar que me vea llorar, así que corrí fuera del departamento y entré al ascensor. Las malditas puertas no se cierran lo suficientemente rápido!

-Kurt!.- Escuché que algo de vidrio se rompía, de seguro fue el vaso con agua. Él corrió hasta el ascensor, pero las puertas se cerraron justo cuando el estuvo frente a ellas.

Me derrumbé en medio del ascensor y marqué el número de Mercedes en mi celular. Ella atendió, y yo no podía hacer mas que sollozar.

-Kurt, que pasa? Está todo bien?

-No Cedes, nada está bien.

El día de la boda de Brittany y Santana había llegado. Lo que significaba que tenía que volver a ver a Blaine, ya que el también estaba invitado. En el transcurso de esos días, me llegaron 56 mensajes y 37 llamadas perdidas de Blaine. También que había venido a verme a la casa de Rachel unas 8 veces, pero me negué a verlo.

Me paré frente al espejo y terminé de acomodar mi traje. Solté un suspiro de frustración y me dejé caer en la cama.

-Ánimo, hoy es un día para celebrar.- Dijo Mercedes entrando a la habitación. Tenía puesto un hermoso vestido rojo.- Se que es duro, y que parece que nada tiene sentido ahora, pero tienes que alegrarte un poco, al menos hoy. Quien sabe? Tal vez hasta termines agradeciendo haber vuelto a ver a Blaine.- Dijo mi amiga sentándose en la cama a mi costado.

-Como podría alegrarme de verlo?!

-Al menos le diste una oportunidad para explicar las cosas?.- Negué con la cabeza.- Quizás hoy puedan hablar mejor las cosas. Por lo que me dijiste, en ningún momento dijeron que habían tenido sexo, quizá solo malinterpretaste las cosas.

-No lo dijeron, pero me parece mas que obvio. Por que otra razón me hubiera encontrado a el suricato saliendo del departamento de Blaine!? Por la misma razón que su celular estaba en su casa!.- Respondí alterado.

-Tal vez porque son amigos.- Rodé los ojos.- Sabes que Blaine es excesivamente positivo y solo ve el lado bueno de las personas, pasó mucho tiempo, es posible que haya perdonado a Sebastian.

-No lo creo Cedes.

-Yo solo opino que deberían hablar. Ahora levántate, es un gran día.- Dijo ayudándome a levantarme de la cama para reunirnos con los demás e ir a la boda

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva. Agradezco no haberme cruzado con Blaine desde que llegué.

Después todos nos dirigimos a donde se iba a hacer la fiesta: Un hermoso campo al aire libre donde habían colocado un escenario y habían acomodado mesas y sillas blancas.

Me senté en la misma mesa que Mercedes, Rachel y Finn. En eso veo que una persona se sube al escenario, y no cualquier persona, sino Blaine Anderson. Miré a Santana y ella solo puso su mejor cara de perra inocente, aunque puedo jurar que la vi sonriendo.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y voy a cantar para ustedes. Antes que nada quiero felicitar a mis amigas recién casadas.- Señaló a Brittany y a Santana y todos aplaudieron.- Ahora, quiero dedicarle la siguiente canción a una persona muy importante para mi.- Dijo buscando a alguien con la mirada, hasta que me encontró y sonrió. Comenzó a cantar.

-_Should I? Could I?_

_have said the wrong things right a thoudand times_

_if I could just rewind, I see it in my mind_

_if I could turn back time, you'd still be mine_

_You cried, I died_

_I should have shut my mouth, things headed south_

_Ad the words slipped off my tongue, the sounded dumb_

_If this old heart could tak, it'd say you're the one_

_I'm wasting time when I think about it._

_I should have drove all night, I would have run all the lights _

_I was misunderstood_

_I stumbled like my words, did the best I could_

_Damn, misunderstood..._

La canción continuó y yo me quedé pensando. Tal vez Mercedes tenía razón, tal vez necesitemos hablar. Y solo tal vez tendría que dejar de ser tan impulsivo y salir corriendo de una situación sin dejar hablar a la otra persona. Cuando la canción terminó, Blaine volvió a hablar.

-Esta es otra canción que quiero dedicar a la misma persona, muchos aquí ya saben quien es. Así que, Kurt, por favor escucha.

_-On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose, (me han dicho que nuestras vidas no valen mucho)_

_Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses. (que pasan en un instante como se desvanecen las rosas)_

_On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux pourtant (me han dicho que el tiempo es un bastardo como nuestros dolores les hizo abrigos)_

_Quelqu'un m'a dit...(sin embargo alguien me dijo...) _

_Que tu m'aimais encore, (que me amabas todavía)_

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore. (Es alguien que me dijo que me amabas todavía)_

_Serais ce possible alors?... (que sería entonces?)_

Quedé sorprendido. Desde cuando Blaine hablaba francés? Pero no lo pensé mucho, solo me dediqué a escuchar la dulce voz de el moreno terminar la canción.

_-...Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit... (que me amabas todavía, para mi que uno realmente dice...)_

_Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possibile alors? (que aún me amaba, que sería entonces?)_

Al terminar de cantar, Blaine se bajo del escenario. Decidí que mas tarde iría a hablar con el. Las horas pasaban y me distraje hablando con Rachel, hasta que recordé que tenía que hablar con Blaine. Lo busqué por todas partes pero no lo encontré, hasta que le pregunté a Sam si lo había visto, y el rubio me dijo que se había ido a su departamento... Había perdido mi oportunidad, no podía aparecerme en la puerta de Blaine así como así, o si? No, no era una buena idea. Me senté en la mesa mas cercana y observé como todos bailaban al ritmo de la música. Sam se acercó, se sentó junto a mi y dejó un par de anteojos de sol rosas sobre la mesa.

-Blaine se olvidó sus anteojos y estaba pensando que quizá puedas ir a dárselos.- Me propuso guiñándome el ojo. Me sentí como una tonta niña adolescente a la que sus amigos tienen que ayudar a acercarse al chico que le gusta. Sin embargo, acepté la propuesta de Sam y en 20 minutos me encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Blaine. Toqué el timbre y en pocos segundos el moreno me abrió la puerta. Pasaron uno segundos incómodos donde ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar.

-Kurt, te juro que no pasó nada con Sebastian. Lo llamé porque necesitaba a un amigo, y el vino con una botella de vodka, lo cual explica el mensaje que seguramente ya viste hace unos días. Se quedó dormido en mi cama y yo dormí en el sofá, nada pasó, lo juro.- Me dijo Blaine con un tono algo desesperado.

-Está bien, te creo. Perdón por malinterpretar todo, es que me encontré a el suricato y el, el me dijo que...- El puso un dedo en mis labios para silenciarme.

-Eso no importa ahora.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de besarme.

Entramos al departamento de Blaine y pedí la noción del tiempo. Cuando recobré mis sentidos estaba recostado en el sofá, y Blaine estaba encima mio, besando mi cuello e intentando dejar marcas.

-Blaine...- Dije, y el fingió no escucharme.- Blaine!

-Mhn...Kurt, que pasa?.- Preguntó aún sin despegar por completo sus labios de mi cuello.

-Creo que debería volver, Mercedes va a empezar a preocuparse, ni siquiera sabe donde estoy.- Le expliqué. El solo puso cara de perrito abandonado.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Ven conmigo, voy a pasar el resto del verano en la casa de Rachel, podrías volver, no es como si te hubiesen echado. Que dices?.- El solo asintió y se fue a su habitación a armar su valija.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Rachel tomados de la mano todos nos miraban felices. Sam me guiñó el ojo, tal como lo había echo en la fiesta. Y Mercedes corrió a abrazarme, parecía estar a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

-Espero que sea la última vez que te vas sin avisarme y no contestas tu celular, me preocupé mucho.- Mi amiga me dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-Te dije que iban a estar bien.- Dijo Sam abrazando a su novia.

-Así que ya están bien las cosas entre ustedes dos?.- Preguntó Tina.

-Yo diría que a juzgar por las marcas rojas en el cuello de Porcelana, las cosas entre ellos están_ excelentemente_.- La mayoría rió ante ese comentario, Blaine y yo estábamos rojos como tomates.

Por fin las cosas empezaban a acomodarse en mi vida.

**Holaa :3 me extrañaron? (?)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

**Se que primero me amaron, después me odiaron y me volvieron a amar. **

**Donde vivo son las 5:29 de la madrugada y tendría que estar dormida hace rato, pero no, por ustedes me quedé como zombie escribiendo**

**Seguramente subo el capítulo que sigue el lunes. Va a ser corto pero lindo**

**Sigan dejando sus comentarios que siempre me alegran el día.**

**Cuídense! Les mando un abrazo casi tan tierno como Klaine (?). **

**Las canciones son:**

**Misunderstood - Bon Jovi**

**Quelqu'um m'a dit - Carla Bruni**


	12. Chapter 12

Pov Blaine:

Los días pasaron increíblemente rápido. Pasé el resto del verano en la casa de Rachel disfrutando de la compañía de mis amigos y mi novio.

Todo pasó muy rápido, todo lo que sé es que ahora estoy bailando lenta y dulcemente con Kurt en la fiesta de mi propio casamiento. El tiene puesto un traje negro impecable, al igual que yo.

El castaño despegó la cabeza de mi hombro para mirarme a los ojos y darme y un beso en la frente, a lo que yo respondí dándole un corto beso en los labios. Sus ojos hoy están brillando mas que nunca, me pregunto si los míos estarán iguales...

Comencé a recordar el día en el que le propuse matrimonio, estaba muy nervioso...

Flashback

_Todos terminamos de cenar y nos comenzamos a ayudar a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Pero mi mente no me dejaba tranquilo, los nervios me estaban comiendo vivo. Hoy era el día en el que planeaba pedirle matrimonio a Kurt, le había pedido ayuda a todos los ex integrantes de New Directions, quienes habían aceptado gustosamente, ya todo estaba planeado y nada podía salir mal. Pero aún así las tontas dudas inundaban mi cabeza... _

_Suspiré y dirigí mi mirada a Kurt. Él, inconsciente de mi mirada, estaba riendo por alguna cosa que había dicho Mercedes. Me tomé un tiempo para estudiarlo. Allí estaba, tan hermoso como siempre, con su cabello perfectamente peinado, su sonrisa que raramente mostraba sus dientes, sus ojos azules y profundos, y sus labios que parecían estar invitándolo a morderlos... era Kurt, era el amor de mi vida y no tenía por que estar nervioso. _

_Me armé de valor y le pedí que me acompañe al patio trasero y lo conduje hasta un lugar específico donde había un par de árboles, que estaban cubiertos con luces de navidad._

_Los ex miembros de New Directions comenzaron a salir de atrás de los árboles y comenzaron a cantar ''Thank You For Loving Me'' de Bon Jovi. Yo me apoyé en una rodilla y saqué una cajita del bolsillo de mi pantalón y miré a Kurt a los ojos, sus ojos azules estaban comenzando a dejar caer lágrimas y sus labios formaron una sonrisa._

_It´s hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There´s no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
leave the world outside  
All I´ve got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

_-Kurt...- De repente todo lo que había planeado decir desapareció de mi cabeza, por lo que comencé a improvisar.- Contigo pasé los mejores años de mi vida, recuerdo todo como si hubiese sido ayer, la primera vez que me sonreíste, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, nuestra primera pelea...- Suspiré.- Hay veces en las que simplemente pienso que el mundo está en contra mio y que todo lo que hago está mal, pero luego te veo reír por algo que hice o simplemente me sonríes, y todo rastro de tristeza desaparece de mi ser, porque recuerdo que me amas tanto como yo te amo, y siento que soy posible de hacer cualquier cosa por hacerte reír de nuevo... El punto es que nunca quiero dejar de sentir eso. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Así que, Kurt Hummel, t-te casarías conmigo?.- Pregunté abriendo la caja dejando ver un precioso anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante incrustado en el. _

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn´t see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me_

_Las lágrimas seguían bajando por las mejillas de Kurt y su sonrisa se ensanchó._

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.- Se disculpó limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos y soltando una pequeña risa. Miró a su alrededor antes de contestarme.- Esto es...y-yo... Sí, Blaine._

_-Sí?_

_-Sí.- Respondió y yo le coloqué el anillo. De repente Kurt se dejó caer encima mio y comenzó a esparcir besos por toda mi cara. _

_I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky´s a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you´d make believe  
That you believed my lies_

_Sonreí y le planté un beso en los labios, que a los pocos segundos se tornó en un beso lleno de necesidad y deseo, rodeé la pequeña cintura de Kurt con mis manos y el posó una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi cabello. Sentí la lengua de Kurt juguetear con la mía y no pude evitar soltar un gemido._

_Se escuchó un fuerte carraspeo proveniente de Santana. _

_-Consíganse un cuarto!.- Gritó la morena.- O al menos avísenos que tienen pensado empezar a fornicar en el medio del bosque frente a todos nosotros.- La latina se rió y comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa, seguida por los demás._

_Miré a Kurt y ambos soltamos una carcajada, y luego comencé a esparcir besos por su cuello._

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn´t see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn´t breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

_Fin del Flashback_

Y ahora estábamos allí, bailando al compás de la música y disfrutando de la cercanía. Kurt volvió a despegar su cabeza de mi hombro y volvió a mirarme a los ojos, aún con ese brillo especial

-Te amo Blaine, mucho.

-Yo también Kurt, mas que a nada.- Le respondí.

Y desde ese momento, supe que todo en mi vida, de ahora en adelante, saldría bien, ya que tenía a Kurt a mi lado, y él era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

**I'M BACK, BITCHES!**

**No me odien por tardar tanto xD**

**Les gustó el capítulo final? Me salió muy cursi**

**Bueno, volví :) Me extrañaron? (?) yo si las extrañé, ustedes me alegran los días**

**Tengo varias ideas para nuevos fics, igual no se si les van a gustar todas. Ojalá que alguna le guste Krutbastian. Igual también tengo ideas para fics de Klaine y pienso seguir escribiendo un par de capítulos mas de ''Starbucks''.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Les mando muchos abrazos de oso :3**

**Cuídense**


End file.
